The Enclosed Rose
by DanceYouFatCat
Summary: Well this is my English project! lol im the only one in my english class that likes anime... so made this so that people would like my story and want to read Vampire Knight!


I couldn't really say I was normal anymore, I never was, but I enjoyed calling myself normal… it felt nice. My father, who never thought of me as royalty, sent me to a school where I "should" belong, Cross Academy. As I am not normal, I was put into the night class, a class for vampires. When I transferred to the academy, the people in my class weren't open-minded, they kept to themselves. The class president Kaname Kuran, or should I say Kaname-Sempai as he is a pureblood vampire, welcomed me to the school. Pureblood vampires are also known as Level A vampires. Their blood was never mixed with human blood, they are pure. They are the strongest out of all vampires; they have a lot of power. Kaname Kuran is the only pureblood I know. They are the only Level of vampires that could turn a human into a vampire. Aristocrats also known as Level B are elite vampires with abilities beyond a normal vampire. Then there are normal vampires, like me, who are also known as Level C. If a vampire turns into a Level E, they have lost all concisenesses, and must be exterminated. Kaname-Sempai was the boy every girl wanted. He was beautiful, with his brown silky smooth hair, perfect clear skin; girls would melt into his eyes. He had a very kind personality, but there was something very mysterious about that boy, something he doesn't want anyone to know.

There where two other boys who I soon became friends with, the vice-president  
Takuma Ichijo and an aristocrat named Shiki. Ichijo is the funniest guy in the night class, I would never think he was a vampire, he didn't mind the light, and he was always cheerful and enthusiastic. He and I were like inseparable twins, the only thing was we didn't look a thing like each other. We would always read the latest manga series together. Ichijo was very tall and slim, he's bright green eyes popped with his light blond hair. Little did I know that I would fall in love with Shiki. Shiki was one of the youngest vampires in the class. He often never affiliated with anyone except for Takuma Ichijo; I was really surprised when he began talking to me. His hair was short, wavy, and gorgeous maroons like color. His eyes were like sapphires, they were a beautifully blue. He was the shortest male in the night class, but to me he was beautiful. Time went by and I began to like the school. One night when it was pouring rain, I was in my dorm preparing my books for that night's classes. As I turned around about to leave my room I saw my father sitting on my bed, enjoying a glass of his favorite drink, blood. He slowly began to walk towards me, noticing something on my neck, he grabbed my arm pulled my hair back and stared at the bite mark. All I heard him saying under his breath was "Senri clan". He began yelling,  
"How could you? You do not deserve an aristocrat! I may be a pureblood… and a well respected one too," he paused, "…but your mother is a human. You will never get anything better than a mere human," he said disappointed. "Do not insult a wealthy family who are well respected in the senate by allowing their son to fall in love with you" he yelled. Then he slapped me across the face, in shame.

That night Shiki decided to surprise Riku with a rose. The rose he was going to give Riku was different; this rose only bloomed once every ten years during the spring. Shiki enclosed the rose in a glass box, so that the rose would never wither and began to walk towards her room.  
He wanted to show her how much she meant to him. He stopped at the door to take a breath before entering, and then he heard yelling. The last words he heard the man inside the room yell to Riku was, "I never want you to see Shiki ever again, I forbid you to ever see him again." devastated, he dropped the rose.  
As he began to pick up the pieces of the shattered glass from the floor, he saw Kaname's feet; he looked up and saw Kaname Kuran looking down at him. Kaname slowly walked into Riku's room. He gently put one hand on her father's shoulder, and asked him to leave. Her father may have been a pureblood but he was nowhere as close to how powerful as Kaname-Sempai. Her father nodded, excused himself to Kaname-Sempai, and left the dormitory. When Kaname left Riku's room, he nodded to Shiki, helped him up, and gave him the rose. The glass was no longer broken, it was as if he used magic to repair the box. Then he walked away.

Shiki entered Riku's room, kissed her on the cheek, and handed her the rose.  
When she opened at the note on the box it said "I'll love you forever no matter what anyone says. –Love, Shiki"

*****

Shiki told me about the flower, and how Kaname helped him. I wanted to thank him myself for helping Shiki, because Shiki was to shy to tell Kaname-Sempai his appreciation for helping him. When I knocked on the door, his door gently opened, I peeked into his room to see if he was there. I saw blood and shattered glass all over the floor, I looked up and saw Kaname-Sempai jump out his bedroom window with someone in this arms.


End file.
